


Sun Salutation

by semikusa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semikusa/pseuds/semikusa
Summary: Exercise has never really been Nino’s thing or any physical exertion at all. But when he gets offered more than what he bargained for, he’s willing to stick his neck out. Or his back.





	Sun Salutation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written in so long. I'm not making excuses but I've been in a slump lately, haha. And the number of research papers are just killing me. Oh well, I'm planning something longer but here's a warm-up from me! 
> 
> A product of having yoga class in school and a one-liner from my classmate. Voila.

**9:00**

“I don’t know why I agreed to this. I probably didn’t even say yes,” Nino drawls, dragging his limp body across the office cubicles.

 

“Well, I didn’t think Sho-chan would make a sudden change of plans!” Aiba tries to reason out while following him from behind.

 

Nino halts to stare him exasperatedly and looks almost appalled. “And of all people, you choose me, someone who avoids exercise like the plague, to do _yoga_ with you?” Nino throws his hands up in the air to emphasize his irrationality.

 

“You’re my best friend and you love me too much to say no, that’s a good enough reason to ask you! And besides, you really need it, with your back and all.” Aiba tries to plead with his puppy eyes and of course, Nino can’t look away.

 

“My back far from salvation. You know that I’ll still be playing video games until I die, right?” He raises an eyebrow cynically, hoping to get his point across.

 

Aiba rolls his eyes, “That’s why I’m being a good best friend, convincing you to care about your health more!”

 

“That’s still not a good enough reason for me to perform any other form of physical exertion aside from sitting, walking, or standing.” Nino crosses his arms adamantly, waiting for a proposition.

 

“I’ll treat you out for a whole week,” Aiba gives up in hopes he’s thoroughly convinced Nino.

 

“Deal.” He smirks and thinks of all of the possible hamburger places he’s been wanting to try and how to drain Aiba’s wallet.

 

**14:00**

 

The more Nino approaches the exercise area, the more dreadful he feels. His limbs and muscles already feel tired from watching others bust out in sweat and perform almost impossible workouts. He doesn’t understand why’d people even find the time to push their bodies to the limits when they could just slump into their beds and catch some sleep. He becomes more disconsolate when he imagines himself getting home early and playing his brand new _Monster Hunter_ game. He drags his feet indignantly and spots Aiba in his peripheral. Before he can protest, Aiba skips over to him and gives a bear hug, causing Nino to almost fall over.

 

“I knew I could trust you to come!” Aiba nuzzles Nino in fond relief and Nino grumbles incoherently in response.

 

“So I could’ve stood you up?” He asks shocking, annoyed at how he could’ve just stayed in his cubicle, whisking away to the land of dreams.

 

“You could, but you’ll miss out on free lunch. And you’re too nice to stand me up, aren’t you?” Aiba smiles cheekily and knows that he’s more than accurate. Nino, for a moment, hates how Aiba knows him a bit too well for his liking.

 

Aiba tugs him without resistance because he knows that he can’t refuse him, both emotionally and physically. He catches a certain someone in the corner of his eye but passes it off as one of his hallucinations. He continually grimaces while he watches his colleagues stretch and move effortlessly.

 

“You know this isn’t going to work out, literally and figuratively, right?” Nino whines, hopefully convincing Aiba to lay him off. He’d even watch if it would make him a bit happy. He just can’t stand the thought of lying on the floor and faking flexibility and interest in front of these yoga enthusiasts.

 

“Oh come on! Satoshi advised that we’d perform the easiest routine today. And he’s _amazing.”_ Aiba chirps elatedly. ‘Satoshi’ is quite an odd way to call their yoga instructor; well if he was _just_ his yoga instructor. He makes a mental reminder to press Aiba on all the details why he considers him “amazing” later on.

 

“If I get sent to the hospital, you’re paying for my fees. And my lunch.” Nino sighs in defeat, slumping his shoulders almost impossibly low. He audibly grumbles out a slew of complaints and a familiar scent reaches his nose. It’s probably more than obsessive that Nino can recognize such scent from afar.

 

_It’s him._

 

“Aiba. Aiba. _Aiba Masaki!”_ He shouts in Aiba’s face because apparently, this Satoshi guy is being too ‘amazing’ (he’s stretching like a normal person, as a matter of fact). Aiba looks at him in pure shock and offendedly because he didn’t need to shout in such proximity.

 

“For crying out loud, Nino! What’s wrong with you? Pulled a muscle already?” Aiba clearly looks confused and a bit annoyed at his admiration time being disrupted by his best friend’s antics. He turns to face Nino and spots the source of his nervousness.

 

“Oh, Jun-kun!” He waves enthusiastically and Nino’s mouth gapes, livid. He throws him a glare, sending death threats.

 

A familiar nasal voice approaches, sending Nino tingles and unsolicited fluttering. He can’t turn back, not now.

“Hi there, Aiba-kun. Nice to see you again. Is Sakurai-san not here today?” He deposits his gym bag to get a little closer and Nino feels like he could melt into a puddle any minute now.

 

“Nino?”

 

The way his name rolls off Jun’s tongue is enough to make his blood rush all over, most especially towards his face and neck. He’s half nervous to see Jun and half embarrassed that he acts like a love-stricken teenager. He’s way too obsessed with Jun. He turns painfully slow to meet his gaze and Jun looks at him like he’s burning a hole into him, but of course, these are all just Nino’s delusions.

 

Nino stutters like an idiot and Jun laughs. Oh, that heavenly sound and his perfect teeth, Nino can really melt into a puddle. He wishes he can record him and probably listen to it before going to sleep. Totally normal. But that’s not the problem here. It’s the fact that one of the only times he can properly interact with Jun is right now. Right now meaning he’ll be showing his inability to perform any strenuous physical activities and make a complete fool of himself. Right now meaning he’ll probably turn Jun off for the rest of his life, be heartbroken and resort to 2D characters. How is he going to woo him if he’s going to flail like a noodle? Unappealing _and_ unappetizing.

 

“H-hey. J. Um, nice to see you?” His eyes wander about, he doesn’t know if he can stay sane looking at Jun. God, why can’t he act normally for once?

 

Jun nods and gives a small smile. “It has been a while. Why don’t you ever come up to my floor to drop by sometimes? Aiba-kun and Sakurai-san do.”

 

Except he does. Routinely so. But how could he tell him that he comes to glance upon his handsomeness and charming aura? “Been busy lately. Miss me already?” He wants to slap himself.

 

“Well, it’s boring without your usual snipes and snarky comments.” And Nino nearly lets his jaw fall to the floor. Did he just say that he _misses_ him?

 

“Anyway, you do yoga? I’d never think you’d be the type.” Jun crosses his arms and leans on one side, studying him. He feels embarrassed all of a sudden, wondering if he notices how out of place he looks.

 

“Uh, no. Masaki brought― actually dragged me here because Sho-kun couldn’t come.” He shifts nervously, hoping Jun would stop staring.

 

“If he brought you, you must be interested in the slightest, at least?”

 

“... about that.”

 

The yoga instructor’s mellow voice interrupts them. “Everyone, get into your mats, we will begin. I am your instructor Ohno Satoshi and I will be guiding you today.” He says it in the most relaxed and calming voice, Nino could fall asleep to. Aiba listens to their instructor in exuberance and Nino definitely knows what’s up.

 

Jun, of all things, chooses to stay left of Nino. Now Nino has all the more reason not to fuck up or run away. He hates that he turns into an obsequious fool whenever Jun’s around. He’s going to (somehow) make the best out of it. If his body can.

 

**14:10**

Nino’s barely making it. The corpse pose is his favorite since he can just lay on the ground and not do anything, which is his forte. But of course, that’s only the start and not the point of yoga. Ohno-sensei says this _Ashtanga_ yoga is one of the easiest but Nino begs to differ. His body in cracking in all the right places and the all the other places he didn’t know that could crack. His body helplessly quakes when he even tries to stretch more than he ever does, which is probably even less than a normal adult. He peers over to Aiba, who’s completely enjoying this and the eye-candy in front of him. Undoubtedly, Ohno-sensei is amazingly flexible and fluid, but all Nino feels is disappointment within himself. He turns his head to face Jun and he watches him while he’s in full concentration. He looks so calm and relaxed that it kind of annoys Nino. He’s trying _so hard_ but it doesn’t seem like the world nor his body wants to cooperate.

 

“Masaki. Remind me to drill into your head that you should _never_ take me out to exercise, okay?”

 

“It’s once in a while, Nino! You need it, you’re no longer in your 20s.” Aiba breathily laughs while balancing on one foot. He wants to punch Aiba really hard for bringing him into such situation. Sure, he's grateful that Aiba's openly supporting him in his pursuit, but this is not one of the things he wants to boast about. Of all things, it had to be his physical capabilities, which he has none of.  He’s hoping that he’s too distracted with himself to notice how Nino’s failing.

 

Much to his chagrin, he does. “How have you been holding up, Nino?” He tries to suppress a chuckle and Nino shoots both him and Aiba a death glare and Jun can’t help let out that laugh.

 

“I never thought you’d be the type for this and you still aren’t.” Jun continues while shifting his legs to achieve a better stretch.

 

“I’m trying, you know? I’m not as flexible as you are,” Nino grumbles mimicking his pose, albeit with much difficulty.

 

“I know. It’s cute.” Jun chuckles and focuses on shifting his legs to a different pose.

 

Fucking rude. He doesn’t know whether he wants to kick or kiss Jun. Maybe both would be good. Nino can’t muster any sensible comeback so he gruffs and looks away. He misses that mischievous glint in Jun’s eyes.

 

Just a little more and this will be over.

 

**14:20**

 

It’s been a while and Nino’s getting accustomed to some positions. It’s a constant repetition of different poses so it’s not as bad as he thinks. There are some positions which are more than easy to do and some he would give a fat no, I’m not doing that. This part of the exercise is called _Sun Salutation_ and apparently it’s  the way to honor the sun god, according to Ohno-sensei. He hopes to the fucking sun god that they bless him with physical and mental strength because he needs it.

 

But at this point, Nino’s feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He falls down from his position which consisted of him balancing his ankle on his knee and bending over. He huffs heavily and throws his head back in exhaustion.

 

“Nino! Are you okay?!” Aiba tries to rush over to him but Nino shakes his head and lets out a sigh.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Nino gets up again, feeling one of his bones crack and he cringes in pain.

 

“You’re not breathing properly, I suppose.” Jun peers over, trying to see if he’s okay too.

 

“Thanks for telling me,” Nino brushes him off with sarcasm, hoping that he’ll be left alone.

 

“You’re a lot more flexible than I thought.” Jun murmurs to himself but loud enough for Nino to catch it.

 

He’s feeling a little brave. “What, you imagined me?”

 

“Maybe,” Jun’s eyes darken a little, or Nino’s imagining things. Nino forces down a swallow, hoping that he’s not looking too deep into things.

 

He continues to watch Jun get back into position and he notices sweat trickling down his nape. He stares as his broad shoulders flex and fit so perfectly into his muscle shirt. He doesn’t miss that soft sigh when he gets a better stretch. He watches his thighs tense and relax and oh god, he might be drooling already.

 

God, why can’t Jun just take him already? He looks away with a grimace.

 

(Aiba gazes over and notices him fawning over Jun again. He’d laugh but considering he’s doing the same with Ohno, he can’t make fun of him.)

 

**14:30**

 

Nino doesn’t understand how he got into such a position. What more, he doesn’t know how to get out of it. He’s hoping that he doesn’t  break his back or completely incapacitate himself.

 

Apparently, this is the shoulder stand position, and he doesn’t understand how this is physically impossible. He watches Ohno-sensei impeccably lift his legs in an upright position and balance on his elbows and shoulders. His jaw nearly falls in awe but he notices no one else is fazed after seeing it.

 

So, of course, not making a complete embarrassment of himself, he decides to try it out. Emphasize on the ‘trying it out’.

 

He’s able to lift his legs with ease, much to his surprise. But that’s not all. He has to stand like that. He places his hands on his hips to hold his position but it’s not happening. He falls down with a thud and Aiba looks over at him worriedly. Nino waves him off petulant, and Jun does the same.

 

“You don’t have to do it if you can’t, you know.” Jun tries to reassure him, a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“Oh shut up, let me be.” Nino tries again. He doesn’t know why he’s trying so hard. At this point, he forgets trying to impress Jun and rather tries to prove that he isn’t invalid. If he’s able to prove that he can do this, Aiba wouldn’t have any reason to bring him out again for his supposed ‘poor’ health. Like he said, that’s subjective.

 

He lifts it again with the same and matches the timing with his arms. He holds out for a good two seconds and he’s trembling all over. He nervously laughs, thinking it would be of any help, which of course, isn’t. And Jun shoots over worried glances.

 

The longer Nino stays in this position, the more his legs fall backward. It’s a compromising position, but who the hell cares while doing yoga? No one is paying attention to him anyway, except for Aiba and Jun.

 

His legs are cast over his head and he looks over to Jun, who’s sending irresolute looks.

 

And Nino thinks, fuck trying to impress Jun with his “physical capabilities”. You don’t need to have two physically fit people to have a healthy relationship, in one way or another.

 

Nino shoots him a reassuring look.

 

“So, coffee?”

 

**7:00**

 

He wakes up to the familiar lavender scent that he can’t seem to get enough of. He finds himself buried in Jun’s hair and snuggling comfortably in their shared body heat. He watches Jun’s eyes flutter in his peaceful slumber and his long eyelashes cast a fan over his face. He imagines himself tracing the beauty marks on his face and caressing a finger across his cheek. Days like these are the best when he doesn’t have to do anything except stay in the bed with the person he loves the most.

 

Up to this day, he doesn’t know whether he should thank or curse Aiba for bringing him out to yoga that day. Well, if not for him, they wouldn’t have been able to get on that first date or the next ones. But he definitely wouldn’t try yoga again.

 

Nino feels Jun stir under his gaze and notices how his nose scrunches up cutely before opening his eyes.

 

“Morning. Why are you up so early?” Jun’s scratchy voice only gets to audibly mumble most of the things he wanted to say.

 

“Nothing, just thinking about some things.” Nino shifts so that he cuddles into Jun’s chest and happily sighs when he gets into a comfortable position.

 

Jun wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Nino nearly drifts to sleep again because of the warmth and heavenly atmosphere. Also, he’s been satiated since last night, getting a couple in of rounds before passing out due to exhaustion. At least he’s good at one physical exercise.

 

Moments pass and Jun breaks the silence. “Hey, I have yoga later. Wanna come?”

 

Nino grumbles and buries his face in his chest. “Are you _kidding_ me? After last night? Hell no, any more and I’ll really cramp up.”

 

“Thought you might need it. For your back. And me.”

 

“You’re horrible. I do enough exercise with you already.” Nino spits without malice.

 

“Maybe I’ll just teach you.” Jun chuckles and kisses the top of his head.

 

“Yeah, I think I’ll like that.”


End file.
